nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Horton11/Dutchisms
How about that è'' thing? It's Limburgish. Or do I get that all wrong...? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) It is. And I'm sure you could add it. But I'm really meaning words or phrases literally translated. HORTON11: • 20:26, April 19, 2015 (UTC) You could look through User:Semyon/Funny things; there might be other ones in there. If that fails, just look through Oos's contributions. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:56, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Or pretty much most comtributions prior to 2010 :P HORTON11: • 14:04, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Oos tends to disagree with labeling his wrong English as Dutch though :o --OuWTB 14:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Knowde not that Limburgisms also hear to this? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I know it's a bad idea to add Brabantic inflectional endings to English words :P Qytokant, you sadify me a lot today :'( --OuWTB 05:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Does it happify you that it happifies me that Erik Berg won? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes :o --OuWTB 05:45, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Good :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:46, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, for Dutchisms that aren't Limburgisms, you could look through Wabba's contributions. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:28, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Wabba's Limburgish too though :o --OuWTB 07:52, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Oos has right :P HORTON11: • 12:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Indeed. He has equal :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ok, the first person to link me to an "Oos has right" comment by Wabba gets a (cyber) cookie. HORTON11: • 20:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I found a "Semyon has right" comment earlier :P 'Frijoles333' TALK 20:08, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Here it is... 'Frijoles333' TALK 20:10, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. The wikia search is horrid. HORTON11: • 20:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Most of Anfii's contributions also have strange grammar (I see you already added one of them). 77topaz (talk) 20:18, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Since when is "at last" a Dutchism? I'm pretty sure it's normal English. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:19, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :I think it is used in a different way in English though :o "als laatste" means "lastly", "at last" means "uiteindelijk" :o --OuWTB 08:03, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :That entry on the page needs a little bit more context, then. :P Perhaps an example of the incorrect use of "at last"? 77topaz (talk) 10:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::From Language in Lovia: "... and originated in a mix of immigrant languages, mainly Slovak and Polish, and English. '''At last', there is a variety of immigrant languages in Lovia, spoken at home or in minority communities. Dutch is the most prominent, due to the Lovian Royal Family's ancestry and recent Libertan migrations." :o --OuWTB 10:57, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, that's a good example. But I find something strange: "als laatste" translated literally would become "as last", so where did "at last" come from? :P 77topaz (talk) 11:07, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Perhaps cuz they know "at last" exists in English? :o (contamination) --OuWTB 11:17, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's possible, but rather takavíkhi. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:18, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Dutch è :P --OuWTB 11:19, May 1, 2015 (UTC)